A Thirst For Love
by Heartstop
Summary: I pick up from Twilight when Edward first encounters Bella in biology. But this time he does lure her out of the classroom, but what happens? Does he overcome his thirst for her blood or do his feeling take over? This is done from Edwards POV. This is my
1. Chapter 1

**I pick up from Twilight when Edward first encounters Bella in biology. But this time he does lure her out of the classroom, but what happens? Does he overcome his thirst for her blood or do his feeling take over? This is done from Edwards POV. This is my first ever fanfic but after reading so many great ones i thought I'd take a stab at it, my grammar is probably awful and i haven't written in forever...be gentle! Heartstop**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does and shes a genius!**

Another completely dull and dreary biology class, at least i get to sit on my own it's hard enough to act like I'm paying attention. Especially when this is probably the 100th time I've seen the learning material. Hearing people starting to shuffle into the classroom i look up, the usual suspects Mike...Eric both accompanying the new girl... 'Bella' as she likes to be called. It's like watching mating season with these two, they might as well be bucking horns trying to make a claim over this ordinary girl. The fascination with her was buzzing all over school and not just the males, some females too but only those who had problems with jealousy... Jessica Stanley especially hated the attention Mike was paying to this 'Bella'.

I looked up, staring at this girl who was so fascinating to everyone, trying to discover the secret to her allure. As i did so she glanced over in my direction shyly staring at me through the dark curtain of her long unruly hair. I listened once again for her voice...not out loud of course but her inner monologue, still nothing, why? She walked towards Mr Banner hunching herself over making herself seem insignificant, she was obviously not looking forward to Biology either or maybe it was the attention of her first day. It was hard not being able to hear her, it made me curious but also angry that i couldn't decipher her feelings with the looks she gave me at lunch.

She passed the fan and her hair flew wildly around her pale face and as her scent hit me i nearly lunged at her . It wasn't possible for something and someone so ordinary to smell that way, what was she? Venom filled my mouth and my fingers made dust from the edge of the wooden table. I had to be careful, i took my hands into my lap and balled them into fists. I glared at this insignificant being, and from the shock her eyes sent towards me i knew that i looked exactly like the monster i had tried so hard to hide all these years. She had destroyed all my self control in no more than seconds, and given herself a death sentence that i didn't think i could now stop. She smelled of the hot metallic blood i craved but only sweeter as if she was tuned to me exactly. I could her the drumming of her pulse and see the flush of blood flowing to her cheeks, she was making herself all the more appealing. Even when eventually she turned her head away i could still see the flush which seemed to have overtook her whole body now. What it would be to feel her blood on my tongue...my throat seemed to contract at the idea, it was dangerous to think this way.

And at that moment as Mr Banner pointed towards the empty seat beside me i decided that she would not see the sunrise tomorrow, for i could not stop myself from taking her sweet life. She shuffled slowly towards the seat, glancing up at me again. 'Foolish Girl' I thought to myself. Little did she know...Little did she understand that i could crush her in seconds and drain her completely, my thirst flared with my thoughts. 'How could i get her alone,' my mind a whirlwind of plans and devious schemes. I knew i couldn't just take her now, but i had to lure her out. 'Maybe if i asked her if she wanted help getting to her next class?' She moved her hair across her face, hiding herself from me sending out another wave of luscious scent, i glared up trying to see behind the curtain of brown locks that blocked her eyes from me. If i knew what she was thinking...if i knew the best way to approach her, knowing her feelings, it would all be to easy.

"Right Class, if you can all turn to page 233, we'll start from there," Mr Banner announced. I took my moment in the silence and called her name in a whisper.

"Bella", just loud enough so that her human ears would hear me. She looked up into my eyes and at that moment i faltered. Her eyes seemed to be bottomless, a deep brown but not the usual mud brown that so many others had. Her eyes where complex layers of different autumnal shades, her eyes where the window to her soul.

"Me?" she almost gasped, and as her breath hit me i lurched forward slightly without wanting to. Her eyes widened and i knew that i should just stay quiet for now. I would catch her later... when she least expected it. I'd seen that red dilapidated truck of hers outside, maybe i could break it...just to get her on her own.

I turned my face away from hers with a glare of disgust, how dare she be so appealing, how dare she make me sacrifice all i had worked for, how dare she make me doubt my strength. But as i thought about those deep autumnal eyes, eyes that said more than most others i had ever looked into, something in the pit of my being begged my inner monster to think again, to spare the ordinary girl who was becoming more and more fascinating to me. But i wasn't sure how strong i was, the monster jeered me and i felt all was lost. The throbbing of her heart and her scent violating my senses. It seemed to overtake me and when the bell rang to signal the end of class. I bolted from my chair ready to put my plan into action.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Firstly a huge thank you to all of those who story alerted, favourited and to BritRBP who reviewed. You've given me a boost to continue writing as i was hugely nervous about publishing this fic to begin with. I hope it lives up to expectations. I'm hoping to post this chapter sooner rather than later but i do check all my own work so if anyone wants to beta for me please PM me. **

**If anyone has any suggestions or any think they would like me to try to include please feel free to PM me as i love new ideas. Also if you have just published a story i'd be interested to read. **

**Thanks Heartstop**

**EPOV: **

I headed straight for the parking lot knowing that i could skip last period, my spanish was far superior to the teachers and she wouldn't question my absense. I went to the old red chevy and lifted the hood checking no one was in the distance to hear or see what i was doing. I quickly removed the cars fuel pump fuse, and lowered the hood with a click. Taking deep breaths of fresh untainted air, my head seemed to clear slightly and i questioned for the first time my reasoning. Why was i doing this, i'd gone this long without the taste of human blood...why was this 'Bella' so much different. What made her sing to me? My eyebrows furrowed with the magnitude of what i was deciding to do, what might happen. It occured to me that if i was planning to do something drastic then someone should of been around to stop me. Surely Alice saw what i was doing? I heard the bell ring to signal the end of the day, and stalked to the edge of the forest that met our parking lot. I would wait... wait till she was alone.

"What the hell are you playing at," Rosalie spat as she appeared from behind me, only another one of our kind could sneak up on me. The quickly appeared behind her, Emmett taking her hand and pulling her back a bit.

"Common Rose chill..." He whispered into her ear, while rubbing the small of her back.

"His not going to hurt her, i can tell...well not at the moment anyway." Alice chipped in, i should of known it wouldn't take long for it to get to the rest of them. Once i'd settled on my plan...but wait i **wasn't** going to hurt her?

"Rose, butt out will you. And Alice what do you mean i'm not?" She had confused me once again, i was convinced i was luring this girl for one reason only...

"Well at first i saw you doing it there in the classroom and i had to try not to run to you... somethings changed though i don't know whether it's you or her..."

The air filled with the buzz of conversation and inner thoughts, as the school emptied students flowing through the doors.

"Look," I sighed "I'm still going to wait for her." I ducked as Rosalie took a swing for me.

"I swear Edward, if this ends badly and i have to move again. I will rip you a new one!" She snarled.

"Where's Bella?" Mike Newton asked Jessica, who scowled at his question.

"Oh... she said not to wait shes going to the office," she lied smiling sweetly at Mike. Mike turned to look at Jessica for a moment and then slapped her gently on the back.

"Well...see ya Jess!" Striding off to his car.

I thanked Jessica internally, knowing that if Mike waited for Bella i would probably have to remove him from the situation that was bound to unfold. A light misty rain began to fall coating every surface, each droplet sparking like my unnatural skin would in the rays of the sun. I heard the doors open and a small sigh escaped the lips of my destiny. She looked up to the heavens her skin seeming to glow, even in the dull light of this gloomy town. I could of sworn her eyes darkened as she realised it was raining. She dragged her feet as she walked across to her truck, fumbling with the keys to unlock the door quickly. I made my move and quickly ran faster than human eyes could comprehend behind her truck to make it seem as if i had also left the school. I heard her put the key into the ignition and turn it but nothing happened, as i moved past her window she jumped slightly and i raised my hand in acknowledgement. She wound down her window...

"You need a hand," I asked her knowing i would need to take a breath soon, and knowing that i would need to control myself for a short while.

"Umm, er-yes..yes thanks," she muttered, a look of confusion and puzzlement on her face.

I popped the hood and ummed and arrrr'd for as long as i thought would be nessacary, and replaced the fuse i had earlier removed. I took a deep gulp of air and took a step out from behind the hood and nodded. The engine spluttered to life and i closed the hood and made my way back to her window.

"I don't suppose you would be able to drop me off on the way, i'm guessing my family didn't wait for me." I dazzled her with my smirk, and her face went blank for almost a second,

"Erm Sure, Where to?" a blush filled her cheeks and i heard her heart pick up a beat the was out of tempo with itself if thats possible. As i climbed into the cab i was overcome with her scent and i lunged closer to her.

"Drive," I growled at her.

"W - What...?" she stuttered, her nervous heartbeat picked up.

I leaned in closer to her and breathed "I said...Drive."

With that she stepped on the pedal and the old truck jolted forward and out of the parking lot. She was going so slow. . .well vampire slow.

"Where exactly are we driving?"

"Keep going, i'll tell you when to stop." I looked over to her, gazing at her neck.


End file.
